<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>junghwa.mp3 by wxldcard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107181">junghwa.mp3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard'>wxldcard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXID (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Falling In Love, Musicians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>рядом с ней находился какой-то островок спокойствия, полный штиль, кристально чистая тишина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyojin | LE/Park Junghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>junghwa.mp3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>соната, которую хёджин написала на последнем курсе магистратуры, была красивой и бессловесной, обволакивала комнату звуком, закрывала рукой глаза чонхве, заставляла тяжело выдохнуть полной грудью, как в конце долгого дня.</p><p>соната, которую хёджин написала на последнем курсе, была ее любимой работой за всю жизнь, и оттого чонхве было еще более обидно ничего в ней не понять.</p><p>они всегда были такими, с самого первого дня, когда познакомились через хиён на стажировке и совпали перерывами. с хёджин всегда все так было - легко и стремительно, жизнь вращалась вокруг, как калейдоскоп, мешались цвета и текстуры. чонхва рассказывала ей про себя, говорила, говорила, говорила, и хёджин слушала, улыбаясь из-за чашки с кофе. хёджин слушала, и чонхве не хотелось одергивать себя, как с кем угодно другим, за то, что болтает слишком много или за то, что ее голос слишком громкий, слишком высокий - вечно не такой, как нужно; вечно чересчур. с хёджин всегда так было, с самого первого дня - время словно изменяло привычный ход по движению ее пальцев. чонхва только смотрела внимательно за руками - раз, два, три, щелчок - и сама не поняла, как тем же вечером оказалась в гей-баре в итэвоне, сидя в кругу незнакомых ей друзей хёджин и ничего не зная о дрэге, а потому боясь лишний раз раскрыть рот.</p><p>они были разные: хёджин много молчала, но с ней все равно было легко, было даже странно, как чонхва не надоела ей в первые же недели. не то, чтобы она много смыслила в этом, но пять лет - разница, наверное, критическая, когда кому-то восемнадцать, а кому-то -  двадцать три. когда у кого-то есть любимое дело и работа, взрослые друзья, на все по-настоящему свое мнение, а у кого-то - только школьный аттестат, да и тот совершенно обычный.</p><p>хёджин могла молчать весь вечер, и все равно занимала больше всех места в комнате.</p><p>она мало разговаривала, но много писала стихов и музыки, это был какой-то ее особенный язык - говорить через выжатые на бумаге буквы или ноты. она пыталась научить и чонхву этой речи - ставила пластинки, читала вслух, подписывала стикеры, которые утром лепила ей на коробку с обедом. хёджин мало разговаривала, но по-своему, по-тихому, очень любила людей, и через себя как будто пыталась научить чонхву и этой речи тоже.</p><p>рядом с ней находился какой-то островок спокойствия, полный штиль, кристально чистая тишина. а чонхва всего на свете боялась, и особенно - просто жить вне орбиты хёджин.</p><p>они были разные. чонхва любила красивое, простое и мягкое, любила неоновые лампы за свет, в котором происходящее казалось нереальным, в котором можно было притворяться, будто все вокруг - сон наяву. можно было сказать: “я люблю тебя”, а потом посмеяться и понадеяться, что хёджин поймет эти слова неправильно. но хёджин всегда все знала наперед и чонхву тоже читала, как раскрытую книжку.</p><p>чонхва думала, может ли она такая быть взаправду, может ли такой человек существовать на самом деле. и как так вышло, что из миллиардов людей, из бесконечного числа возможных комбинаций, вместе оказались именно они. конечно - не противоположности друг другу, потому что, чтобы быть ими, нужно разделять некую общую шкалу. они были просто разными и жили в мирах, которые существовали друг другу параллельно.</p><p>у чонхвы всегда были двойки по иностранным языкам, и поэтому она говорила с хёджин, как умела - громко и много, и только могла надеяться, что хоть что-нибудь из ее большого и больного сердца пробьет глухой барьер.</p><p>первая годовщина - тихий майский вечер на заброшенном пляже, рассеянные по ветру блестки, увенчанные кремовыми розами кексы. для чонхвы это первая любовь, для хёджин - она говорит, последняя.</p><p>соната, которую хёджин написала на выпускном курсе магистратуры, в дипломном архиве осталась подписана как junghwa.mp3.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>